SMILE FLOWER
by tofu.looks
Summary: Jihoon ingin membuat Soonyoung merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat Soonyoung collab dengan gadis itu di MAMA Awards tempo lalu.. Tapi Jihoon tau batasnya, kok! /SOONHOON/DLDR/SEVENTEEN/SERIES WITH OFFICIAL COUPLE OF SEVENTEEN/
1. Chapter 1

"Bukankah lebih bagus kalau Mingyu tetap disana?"

Lelaki mungil itu angkat bicara duluan selesai sang leader Performance mengutarakan idenya dengan lumayan semangat.

"Dia akan menyanyikan bagiannya, jadi dia memang harus nya berpindah ke tengah."

"Tidak! Minghao lebih cocok di tengah dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu tetap disana, maka akan menambahakan kesan gold."

Soonyoung mendecih kecil sebelum memasang wajah mengejeknya pada Jihoon yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkelnya.

"Gold apanya.." Soonyoung bergumam sambil menatap wajah Jihoon.

Meskipun membuatnya berdetak lebih kencang, tetap saja Soonyoung merasa kesal saat melihat wajahnya.

Jihoon itu sangat pengatur.

 _ **Title**_

 **SMILE FLOWER**

 _ **Cast**_

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **And SVT's members**

 _ **Summary**_

 **Jihoon baru menyadari tatapan Soonyoung padanya saat mereka menampilkan "SMILE FLOWER" di Music Bank tadi sore../SOONHOON/DLDR/ONESHOOT/**

"Bagian mu adalah music, lirik dan studio mu. Yang ini milik ku!"

"Tapi jika koreo mu tidak sinkron dengan music ku, kita tidak akan menampilkan sesuatu yang bagus!"

"Jika dimatamu ini tidak sinkron, dimata orang beda lagi! Ingat Jihoon, Kita mempunyai perbedaan prespektif!"

"Persetan dengan comeback yang di depan mata! Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku tidak mau latihan!"

 **BAMM..**

Suara debuman keras dari pintu ruang llatihan itu membuat suasana semakin hening dan mencekam. Semua member, tak terkecuali Soonyoung, terdiam menatap kepergian Jihoon yang terkesan sangat aneh.

Padahal saat mereka dulu latihan untuk pertama kalinya, Jihoon senang-senang saja dan mengatakan choreonya sudah sangat bagus. Jihoon bahkan berjanji kalau dia harus bekerja dengan keras.

Ini pertama kalinya Jihoon meninggalkan ruang latihan dengan teriakan dan umpatan sebelum dia pergi dari ruangan kaca itu.

Soonyoung menutup matanya lelah sambil mengusak kepalanya geram.

"Sebenarnya Lee Jihoon ini kenapa?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan leader yang seharusnya menjadi penengah itu hanya bisa diam saja. Dia juga bingung dengan sikap Jihoon barusan.

Kenapa Jihoon harus memprotesnya sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saat choreo nya masih dalam bentuk gambaran di buku sketsa Soonyoung?

Ada apa dengan Jihoon?

"Mungkin Jihoon sedang dalam masalah.."

Pemuda berwajah kemayu itu mengeluarkan pendapatnya sambil mengusap pelan punggung Soonyoung. Soonyoung mendecih pelan sambil kembali menatap pintu yang tadi dibanting Jihoon.

Bukan sekali atau dua kali dia bertengkar dengan teman se-grupnya itu. Tapi baru kali ini lah JIhoon menampakkan segala ekspresi nya saat berdebat dengannya. Apalagi sampai meneriakinya begitu. Ini sudah 1 minggu Jihoon bertingkah aneh.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Jihoon?" ucap Soonyoung di dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Bukannya kembali ke kamarnya, atau dormnya, Jihoon malah kembali ke gedung Pledis dan berdiam diri di studionya.

Memainkan ponselnya sambil mengotak-atik apapun yang ada disana.

Dia kesal. DIa marah. Tapi dia tidak tau, kepada siapa marah ini ditujukannya. Hanya saja, Soonyoung lah yang menjadi tumbal.

Jihoon tak suka melihat Soonyoung. Apalagi 1 minggu ini semenjak Pledis boss mengatakan kalau SEVENTEEN harus berkolaborasi dengan girlband sebelah. Dengan Soonyoung yang harus menjadi main characternya. Berdansa sedikit romantic dengan Choi Yuna, sang diva dari grup rookies itu. Mengingatnya saja membuatnya semakin ingin mencakar wajah Soonyoung.

Tapi, kenapa?

Kenapa dia harus kesal?

.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu lumayan menyenangkan! Kita mendapat penghargaan World Performer! Wah! Aku tak menyangka kita pulang membawa piala!" Seungkwan berujar gembira sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia lalu mendudukkan bokongnya di bangku tepat dibelakang si pengemudi.

"Aku bahkan hampir terpeleset saat menarikan epilognya Rough tadi, untung saja aku bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku.." giliran Seungcheol yang berbicara. Dia sudah duduk di bangku samping pengemudi.

Semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, terkecuali Jihoon yang masih diam di depan pintu mobil.

"Yang paling keren itu Soonyoung-hyung! Tadi dia menari dengan Yuna noona dengan penuh emosi dan perasaan! Mereka terlihat sangat cocok tadi! Apalagi saat Yuna noona memegang pipi Soonyoung-hyung! Wah~ Soonyoung hyung sangat professional!" Chan membuka suara dengan wajah kagum dan gembira nya. Dia memberikan dua-dua jempolnya pada Soonyoung yang ada di sampingnya. Sebenarnya sih, tidak bersebelahan mereka duduk nya. Soonyoung dan Chan duduk dengan ruang kosong di tengahnya. Dimana seharusnya Jihoon yang menempatinya.

Tapi Jihoon malah masih berdiri di depan pintu mobil dengan wajah datar sedater-datarnya.

"Hyung! Ayo masuk! Diluar sangat dingin!" Mingyu berbicara pada Jihoon. Jihoon hanya diam menatap tajam Mingyu.

"Tidak ada tempat lagi bagiku untuk duduk."

"Tapi masih ada satu, kok! Ini! Disamping Soonyoung—"

"—Aku tidak mau duduk disampingnya!"

Kata-kata Seungcheol dipotong dengan pekikan oleh Jihoon. Seungcheol menahan nafas terkejut. Bahkan satu mobil merasa terkejut. Jihoon memang sering marah, tapi baru kali ini mereka melihat Jihoon marah dan berteriak dengan mata yang berlinang.

"Jihoonie? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa menang—"

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU DUDUK DISAMPINGNYA!"

Jihoon kembali berteriak dengan membiarkan setetes liquid jatuh mengenai pipi nya. Semua orang menatapnya khawatir. Jihoon semakin aneh saja semakin bertambahnya hari.

"Baiklah, Baiklah, Hyung tidak mau duduk di dekat Soonyoung-hyung kan?Kalau begitu hyung duduk di samping ku saja.."

Chan, si maknae bijak memindahkan bokongnya ke samping Soonyoung. Memberikan ruang untuk Jihoon duduk bersebelahan dengan jendela mobil.

Jihoon yang melihatnya tetap memasang wajah datar, membiarkan air matanya yang terus menetes keluar. Dia menapakkan kakinya ke dalam mobil dan duduk disamping si maknae.

"Baiklah.. Ayo berangkat." Seungkwan mencicit di tengah suasana heningnya. Mobil yang dikendarai oleh manager itu kemudian berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang.

Jihoon melihat ke luar jendela dengan mata nya yang berkabut itu, tanpa mengetahui seseorang dengan mata 10:10 itu sedang melihatnya dengan penuh dengan tatapan sakit juga kecewa nya. Bahkan hatinya seakan remuk saat Jihoon bilang dia tak mau duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Apa salahku, Jihoon.."

Soonyoung melirih dengan volume yang sangat kecil. Tanpa mengetahui Chan yang mendengarnya menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak, Jihoon!"

"Iya! Pokoknya lagu mu harus di blacklist dari tracklist kita! Lagu mu sama sekali tidak bagus! Aku sangat tidak menyukainya!"

Alis Soonyoung berkedut. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Hari ini bahkan mereka sudah melaksanakan comeback stage pertama mereka, dan Jihoon masih mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh juga tidak jelas.

Soonyoung memijat pangkal hidungnya sebelum mendesah lelah. Dia baru saja terkena amukan dari Pledis boss untuk menurunkan timbangannya, tapi Jihoon malah memperumitnya dengan mengatakan bahwa lagunya tidak layak dengar.

"Terserahmu."

Soonyoung melirih dengan lelah. Dia lelah dengan sikap Jihoon belakangan ini. Ada apa dengan Jihoon? Kenapa menjadi semakin kejam dan kasar?

Bukannya merasa senang, Jihoon malah melihatnya dengan tatapan jengkelnya. Dia malah memukul meja makan keras-keras, membuat seluruh penghuni rumah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Persetan dengan mu, Soonyoung!"

Jihoon mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat keras hingga Chan, maknae mereka terdiam terkejut mendengar lisan yang keluar dari mulut mungil Jihoon.

Jihoon memang kasar, tapi dia tak pernah menyumpah-serapahi orang lain.

Soonyoung menatap kepergian Jihoon yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Soonyoung tertawa kecil sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Jisoo kini angkat bicara. Biasanya Jisoo tidak akan mau mencampuri segala masalah di dorm. DIa akan menjadi pihak netral dengan kata-kata yang memotivasi. Tapi kali ini Jisoo memasang raut tak sukanya melihat kepergian Jihoon.

Soonyoung tertawa lirih sambil terus menatap pintu kamar yang di lalui Jihoon tadi.

"Aku akan coba berbicara padanya."

.

.

.

.

Jihoon tak tau mengapa kini disudut matanya ada setetes air mata yang menanti untuk giliran jatuhnya. Dia merasa kesal. Marah. Jengkel. Dan bersalah disaat yang bersamaan.

Matanya malah menatap ke layar ponselnya yang terpampang jelas gambar seorang pemuda dengan rabut hitam nya hendak mencium punggung tangan wanita dengan coat putihnya.

Jihoon bahkan menyimpan foto yang menjadikannya uring-uringan beberapa minggu ini.

Foto Kwon Soonyoung dan Choi Yuna saat acara MAMA Awards tempo lalu.

DIa tidak bisa marah pada Soonyoung atas kejadian ini. DIa bukan siapa-siapanya Soonyoung. Dia hanya seseorang yang mungkin akan dibenci Soonyoung.

Merasa semakin sedih, maka dia berlalu dari aplikasi "Galeri" nya dan pergi ke aplikasi "Twitter" nya. Dia tidak sign in dengan account SEVENTEEN asli. DIa login dengan akunnya sendiri yang tidak diketahui oleh fansnya.

Dia menatap jajaran foto-foto yang terpampang di depannya. Foto dari Fanbase nya dan beberapa Fansitenya. Saat mereka heading ke KBS juga saat mereka tampil di stagenya.

Mungkin yang di stage itu screenshot-an.

Jihoon tidak tertarik sama sekali dan menscroll semakin kebawah dengan asal. Tapi, sesuatu menarik atensinya.

 _ **WHEN SVT IS SINGING SMILE FLOWER, HOSH KEEP STARING AT WOOZI! SOONHOON IS REAL, GUYS! AAAH~ MY SHIP IS SAILING!**_

Merasa penasaran, dia membuka gambar yang ada di bawah caption tadi.

 **DEG.. DEG.. DEG..**

Sesak menjalar di dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat foto seorang pemuda yang setengah duduk di sandaran sofa melirik ke pemuda mungil dibawahnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia beralih ke aplikasi persegi panjang merah dengan tumpul di setiap sudutnya dengan ikon "play" di tengahnya.

Mengetikkan beberapa kata kunci dan detik berikutnya, list searchnya muncul dengan rapi. Dengan jantung yang semakin berdetak sangat cepat, dia memilih yang paling atas.

.

.

.

Jika hanya sekali dua kali Soonyoung melirik ke Jihoon, mungkin Jihoon akan menganggapnya tidak serius, Tapi, tidak dengan apa yang ditontonnya sekarang.

Soonyoung terus sesekali meliriknya. Bahkan saat menyanyikan partnya, dia juga sesekali melirik ke arah JIhoon.

Jihoon terdiam dengan jantung berdetak sangat cepat. Jihoon mungkin kolot, tapi dia sangat tahu apa arti pandangan Soonyoung itu padanya. Pandangan yang sering dia berikan pada Soonyoung saat Soonyoung sedang berusaha menuangkan ide-idenya ke buku sketsanya atau saat Soonyoung tidur terlelap di mobil.

Jihoon menghangat melihat tatapan Soonyoung di video itu. Berulang kali dia me-replaynya hanya untuk memastikan. Dan berulangkali juga dia merasakan jantungnya serasa hendak keluar dari tempatnya.

Apa semua yang di pikirannya benar? Apa Soonyoung membalas perasaannya?

Bahkan Jihoon ikut terbawa ke dalam lagu indah ciptaannya saat menontonnya. Hatinya menghangat saat Soonyoung memulai partnya. Lebih hangat saat Soonyoung tersenyum tipis menatap kamera.

Seakan-akan Soonyoung benar-benar menatapnya.

 **GREPP..**

Jihoon merasakan lehernya dilingkari oleh sepasang tangan. Jihoon bisa merasakan seseorang dibelakangya jauh lebih tinggi darinya karena dalam posisi duduk saja Jihoon bisa merasakannya.

Aroma Parfum maskulin kuat mengaduk penciumannya. Jihoon hapal bau ini. Jihoon hapal dengan aroma ini.

Pipi kananya terasa hangat. Seseorang dibelakangnya seperti nya menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan pipi kirinya menempel di pipi kanan Jihoon. Deru nafasnya bahkan menerpa pipi kanannya.

"Sudah mengerti?"

Jihoon terdiam dengan rasa lemasnya saat mendengar suara seseorang itu. Jantungnya berdetak bahkan semakin kencang. Soonyoung, laki-laki yang diam-diam sangat dicintainya itu berdiri di belakangnya sambil memeluk lehernya.

"Apa kita perlu mengulang video itu lagi dari awal agar kau mengerti?"

Jihoon menggeleng. Tangan kanannya yang bebas terangkat dan menggenggam punggung tangan Soonyoung yang ada di lehernya. Meremasnya pelan sebelum mengggoreskan senyum di wajahnya. Meskipun sangat tipis.

Soonyoung merasakan Jihoon tersenyum. Dia ikut tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jihoon.

"Terimakasih.." bisik Soonyoung. Jihoon mengulas senyum lebih lebar lagi dengan pipi yang semakin merah dan panas.

Di detik selanjutnya, Soonyoung mendaratkan kecupan kecil di pipi kanan Jihoon yang panas itu. Dia menurunkan ikatan tangannya itu ke bahu Jihoon dan mengecup kembali pipi kanan Jihoon.

"Kau tinggal mengatakan kalau kau cemburu, aku pasti akan memberikan tarian itu pada Jun."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga belok.."

"Ya Tuhan Ji, kita bahkan bersama selama kurang lebih 5 tahun! Masa kau tak merasa kalau aku menaruh perasaan pada mu?"

Jihoon terkekeh sebelum membalikkan wajahnya agar berhadapan dengan pipi Soonyoung. Dan setelahnya..

 **CUP..**

Jihoon mengecup pipi Soonyoung dengan kilat. Mengabaikan pipinya yang semakin panas dan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi nya.

Soonyoung tertawa bahagia sebelum menatap mata Jihoon di sampingnya yang juga menatap kedalam matanya.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung sama-sama tersenyum lembut sebelum semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Bibir mereka menyatu. Soonyoung juga memberikan sedikit lumatan kecil di sekitar bibir Jihoon dengan lembut. Mata mereka berdua sepenuhnya terpejam. Hanya bibir mereka yang bergerak. Soonyoung perlahan memutar posisi tempat duduk Jihoon, tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, jadi mereka berdua berhadapan. Posisi Soonyoung memudahkan dirinya sendiri untuk melumat bibir Jihoon.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka menyecap satu sama lain, Soonyoung dan JIhoon melepas ciuman mereka dan tersenyum satu sama lain dengan ujung hidung yang saling bersentuhan.

Akhir dari perseteruan mereka. Akhir dari tangisan Jihoon dan akhir dari rasa sakit hatinya Soonyoung. Ditutup dengan tawa kecil yang manis oleh Jihoon. Soonyoung bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya disaat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

" _ **Tambah lagi dua orang yang belok.." Jisoo mengumam lirih sambil terduduk di sofa sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya. Dia baru saja mengintip apa yang terjadi di kamar Jihoon bersama beberapa membernya.**_

 _ **Kini dia tinggal dikerumunan orang belok.**_

 _ **Jeonghan dengan Seungcheol, Minghao dan Jun yang sudah menjalin hubungan bahkan sebelum Seventeen debut. Mingyu yang mengejar cintanya Wonwoo dan Vernon dengan Seungkwan yang saling mencintai tapi tidak menaikkan tingkat hubungan mereka.**_

 _ **Tinggal dirinya, Seokmin dan Chan.**_

" _ **Apa salahnya sih jadi belok.." Seseorang menyeletuk sambil mengambil tempat di samping Jisoo.**_

 _ **Jisoo tidak melihat kewajahnya, tapi Jisoo tau siapa yang sedang duduk disampingnya kini.**_

" _ **Kau juga, Seokmin?"**_

 _ **Jisoo bertanya sambil menatap Seokmin. Seokmin tersenyum.**_

 _ **Tunggu.. Ini bukan senyum yang sering Seokmin tunjukkan! Ini terkesan lebih dewasa dan lembut. Bahkan bisa membuat Jisoo berdebar dengan keras dan hangat di hatinya.**_

 _ **Tapi…**_

 _ **Seokmin malah menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari Jisoo dan menggenggamnya erat. Senyumnya bahkan semakin lembut tiap detiknya.**_

" _ **Aku melenceng karena mu, hyung.."**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Tercipta krn saya cemburu dengan yuju haha.. boomboom jangan lupa ripiu ya muach**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUB TITLE**

 _ **LET's SEE**_

 _ **.**_

 __ **CAST**

 _ **Lee Jihoon**_

 _ **Kwon Soonyoung**_

 _ **Kim Mingyu**_

 _ **Lee Seokmin**_

 _ **And the others**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 **SUMMARY**

 _ **Jihoon ingin membuat Soonyoung merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat Soonyoung collab dengan gadis itu di MAMA Awards tempo lalu.. Tapi Jihoon tau batasnya, kok! /SOONHOON/DLDR/SEVENTEEN/**_

…

…

…

"Kurang dekat, Nayeon-ssi!"

Gadis dengan gigi kelinci dan mata besar itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan pelan juga gugup dia maju sedikit lebih dekat ke Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari nya.

"Dan Woozi-ssi, Tangan mu, pegang pinggangnya.."

Jihoon menghembuskan nafas nya, dia menatap sebentar Nayeon, dan Nayeon menganggukkan kepalanya, maka itu Jihoon menempatkan tangannya di pinggang Nayeon.

Sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah kiri, sudut panggung. Mendapatkan pemuda dengan mata segaris itu berdiri dengan tangan disilangkan, menatap tepat ke dalam mata Jihoon.

.

.

.

"Woozi, Seungkwan, Dino, Vernon, kalian bisa pergi ke backstage sekarang.. Penampilan Collab akan segera dimulai dan kalian juga harus merapikan rambut juga make-up kalian.."

"Ne!" Lee Chan dengan semangat menjawab, wajahnya sangat berseri. Dengan sekali hentak dia berdiri dan sedikit berlari ke ujung venue, Jeonghan harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjitak kepala anak kesayangannya itu. Dari semua member, Jeonghan masih sedikit bingung. Kenapa mereka malah memilih yang termuda? Dan jika memang harus yang termuda, kenapa Jihoon dipilih juga?

Jeonghan memijat pangkal hidungnya, Seungcheol yang berjarak beberapa member darinya tertawa saat melihat Jeonghan seperti itu.

"Aku yakin, setelah ini jika Jeonghan-hyung menanyakan 'Dino-ya, bayi nya siapa kau ini?' maka Chan akan menjawab 'Bayi nya Momo-noona!'" Mingyu berucap membuat hampir seluruh member tertawa. Jeonghan memutar bola mata nya malas, "Chan akan tetap menjadi bayi ku dan Seungcheol. Ingat itu!"

Dan Jawaban Jeonghan itu malah membuat mereka semakin tertawa.

Jihoon tertawa kecil sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Soonyoung di ujung sana. Soonyoung terlihat tenang melihat penampilan di panggung. Tapi benar-benar datar. Soonyoung tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Soonyoung-ah.." Jihoon memanggil dan sedikit mendekat ke arah Soonyoung. Soonyoung menatapnya sebentar sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak ke backstage? Chan, Hansol dan Seungkwan sudah duluan.."

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jihoon kira Soonyoung akan memohon agar dirinya tidak usah ikut tampil. Tapi? Huh!

"Aku pergi!"

Jihoon dengan kesal berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Kesal dengan Soonyoung.

Memangnya Soonyoung tidak merasa cemburu? Apalagi dia kan akan berdansa sedikit intim dengan Nayeon! Bahkan melebihi Soonyoung dengan Yuna!

"Lihat saja, Kwon Soonyoung!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Woozi-ah? Siap untuk tampil?"

Menyapa nya dengan nada ramah, Nayeon tersenyum imut sambil menunjukkan kedua gigi kelinci nya. Jihoon menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Tunggu, sebenarnya itu bukan senyuman. Tapi seringai-an.

"Tentu saja, Noona.. Mohon bantuannya.."

Nayeon tersenyum hangat, "Baiklah.."

"5 menit lagi!"

.

.

.

Penampilan nya dengan 3 member lain bersama beberapa member dari GOT7 sudah selesai beberapa saat lalu. Kini tinggal penampilan mereka semua dengan beberapa member dari TWICE dan GFRIEND. Jihoon sebenarnya awalnya sedikit berharap dia berpasangan dengan Yuju, supaya Soonyoung lebih merasa kesal lagi. Tapi, Nayeon juga tidak apa.

Penampilan dimulai, suara dentuman lagu dengan keras menggema di venue yang sangat luas itu. Jihoon mulai sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya seperti choreo yang sudah di ajarkan pada nya. Memasang wajah yang sedikit menantang juga seksi, mata nya juga sedikit dia sayu kan. Dia menggerakkan tangannya sedikit ke arah pasangannya, seakan memanggil pasangannya itu dengan sedikit godaan.

Dan setelahnya, Nayeon sedikit berlari dengan centil dan menempatkan ujung jarinya di pundak Jihoon. Jihoon sedikit menaikkan ujung bibirnya dengan mata melirik ke ujung kiri. Dimana para member yang tidak ikut tampil duduk dengan wajah penasaran juga menikmati. Tapi dia tidak focus ke mereka semua.

Hanya satu orang.

Laki-laki dengan mata segaris itu. Yang duduk dengan tenang. Melihat ke arahnya. Bahkan dengan tatapan yang tepat menusuk ke hati nya. Wajahnya sangat datar, tidak ada senyum di wajahnya. Tapi tetap terkesan ramah. Jihoon tertegun sebentar.

Walaupun begitu, Jihoon tau akan tatapan itu.

Tatapan yang dulu ditujukannya pada Soonyoung saat dia menari dengan seorang gadis dengan backsound 'Nostalgia'. Seakan mengingatkan Jihoon akan batasnya dan tidak berbuat lebih.

Jihoon sekarang sadar. Dia hanya ingin Soonyoung merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat Soonyoung duet dengan diva girlgroup sebelah. Jihoon hanya ingin membuat Soonyoung kesal. Kenapa bisa sseperti itu? Jujur, sekarang Jihoon merasa sangat ingin mengetuk kepalanya dengan keras. Kenapa dia sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali?

Nayeon di depannya dengan tiba-tiba berbalik. Meletakkan salah satu lengan yang di tekuk menjadi sudut lancip itu di atas kepalanya.

Seakan tahu dan yakin, Jihoon memposisikan tangannya di depan pinggang Nayeon. Tidak seperti yang hari itu Pembimbing tari nya bilang, dia hanya memposisikannya di depan pinggang gadis itu. Tanpa benar-benar meletakkannya disana.

Menjurus kebawah, Jihoon menarahkannya ke bawah dengan gerakan lentik dan lembut, sekalipun dia tidak menyentuhkan tangannya ke tubuh Nayeon. Tapi mungkin jika dilihat dari angle tertentu, orang mungkin akan beranggapan Jihoon menyentuh Nayeon.

Mereka melanjutkan dance nya dengan lebih sedikit semangat. Jihoon juga sama. Karena dia telah merasa melakukan hal yang benar.

Kedua tangannya di ulurkan ke depan, Nayeon berada di tengah-tengah dan mereka menggerakkan badan dengan asik ke kanan dan kiri. Jihoon sekali lagi melirik ke tempat Soonyoung duduk. Soonyoung-nya disana, tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Dan Jihoon merasa sangat senang, maka dari itu dia membalas senyumannya.

Melanjutkan tariannya, dia melesatkan tubuhnya ke samping Nayeon, berjongkok disampingnya dan memasang wajah datar supaya meyakinkan kamera.

.

.

.

"Who's your Mama yoo Who's your Mama!~" Mingyu menggoda pemuda kecil yang sedang mengambil minum di Dispenser listrik di ujung ruangan itu. Jihoon memberikan death-glare nya kearah Mingyu yang sedang menungging bebek itu sebentar sebelum meneguk air minum nya.

"Shake your booty Shake your booty.." Kini giliran Seokmin menggunakan suara sok ceweknya sambil memukul-mukul pantat Mingyu yang kini sedang nungging. Seokmin dan Mingyu memang lebih cocok tampil tadi di atas panggung dari pada dirinya dan member yang lain.

Jihoon melirik sapu yang terletak di samping dispenser depannya. Lalu dia melirik kembali dua orang aneh yang sedang asik tepuk—tepuk pantat. Lihatlah! Bahkan mereka saling menepuk!

Menampar masing-masing pantat mereka dengan gagang sapu tidak akan membuat mereka tidak bisa berjalan ataupun menjebloskannya ke penjara, kan?

Tanpa memerdulikan Jihoon, mereka terus melanjutkannya.

"Shake Shake Shake your butt—"

— **PLAK! PLAKK!**

"Shake your butt, pantat ku!"

Jihoon berujar kejam sebelum kembali memukul pantat Mingyu sebagai penutup.

Dengan kejam lagi dia melemparkan gagang sapu tadi hingga jatuh mengenai kaki Seokmin. Dia meninggalkan mereka berdua yang meraung sambil menyumpahi Jihoon.

.

.

.

Pemuda kecil itu menghempaskan tubuhnya kesal di atas tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada orang di kamarnya dengan Soonyoung dan Minghao itu. Ngomong-ngomong, Soonyoung dimana, ya? Dia belum berbicara dengan Soonyoung sejak mereka pulang tadi.

Mengingatnya membuat Jihoon merasa semakin kesal. Dia memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut tebal yang biasa digunakannya dengan Soonyoung. Meringkuk di dalamnya dengan kedua tangan mengepal kesal. Memukul kasur di bawahnya dengan sebal.

Jihoon terdiam setelah merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukannya harusnya aku yang merasa kesal?"

Dengan sekali hentak dia menebaskan selimutnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Duduk bersilang di depan laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Kwon Soonyoung sedang duduk dengan ponsel di tangannya,

"Soonyoungie.." Jihoon bergumam sambil merangkak ke samping Soonyoung. Soonyoung membalasnya dengan senyuman, setelahnya Jihoon bisa merasakan salah satu tangan Soonyoung menyelinap ke belakang tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggangnya hangat.

Hanya hal kecil tapi bisa membuatnya merasa lemas.

"Bagaimana tadi? Menyenangkan?"

Lisan Soonyoung membuatnya terkekeh kecil. Dia menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke belakang pinggang Soonyoung dan tangan kirinya di depan perut Soonyoung. Menautkan kedua tangannya saat sudah bertemu, dia memeluk Soonyoung dari samping dan mengubah posisinya jadi tengkurap. Dia meletakkan wajahnya di perut Soonyoung dan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya disana.

Membuat Soonyoung sedikit merasa geli dan tertawa sambil mengusap kepala Jihoon dengan lembut.

"Lihatlah, bagaimana bisa aku marah jika kau begini, hm?"

Jihoon tertawa lagi sebelum mengadahkan kepalanya pada Soonyoung. Menunjukkan senyuman paling manis juga menggemaskannya.

"Kau tidak bisa marah pada ku.. Aku tidak menyentuh nya, kok.." ucap Jihoon lalu kembali ke senyumannya. Dan mau tidak mau membuat Soonyoung tersenyum juga.

"Baiklah, kau menang.." ucap Soonyoung sambil mengusap pipi Jihoon dengan pelan dan lembut. Semua terasa sangat hangat di hati Jihoon. Maka sebagai imbalan, Jihoon sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya lalu—

— **CUPP!**

Jihoon dengan pelan membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir hamster Soonyoung. Dia melakukannya sambil menatap tepat ke dalam matanya. Menyalurkan berapa besar cinta nya pada laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Aku menyesal tidak mengatakan perasaanku dari awal.. Coba saja aku menyatakannya dari awal, 'kan aku bisa merasakan bibir manis ini dari dulu.." Soonyoung berujar pelan sambil mengarahkan telunjuk tangannya ke sekitar bibir Jihoon lalu mengusap lembut bagian bawahnya.

Soonyoung dengan pelan mengecup bibir Jihoon yang hanya berjarak 2 cm dari nya. Lagi-lagi tanpa menutup mata.

"Aku mencintai mu.." Soonyoung berujar pelan dengan sangat lembut. Kedua tangannya digunakannya untuk mengusap kedua pipi Jihoon. Sedikit tersenyum saat merasakan kedua tangan Jihoon lepas dari pinggangnya dan beralih ke pundaknya.

"Kau tau jawabannya, Soonyoung-ah.."

"Kau harus memperjelasnya, sayang.." Sekali lagi, Soonyoung mengecup bibir bawah Jihoon kecil. Bersamaan dengan itu, Soonyoung merasakan Jihoon mengalungkan tangannya di leher nya. Membuat kedua nya menjadi semakin dekat. Dengan posisi Jihoon yang menumpu bebannya di lututnya sambil menatap tepat ke dala matanya.

"Aku juga mencintai mu.."

Soonyoung dengan lembut langsung saja mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi candu nya. Menutup mata setelah itu, Soonyoung mulai mengambil alih bibir bawah Jihoon, menggerakkan bibirnya pelan sambil meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke belakang kepala Jihoon. Menekannya sedikit lebih dekat dengannya. Hingga kini benar-benar tidak ada jarak antara dirinya dengan Jihoon.

Jihoon melumat bibir atas Soonyoung dengan halus dan tidak kalah lembut dari Soonyoung, membiarkan dirinya merasa di ambang kenikmatan karena Soonyoung terus saja melumat bibir bawahnya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Bahkan semakin melayang saat Soonyoung mulai melibatkan lidah saat mempermainkan bibir bawahnya.

Jihoon suka Soonyoung. Bagaimana cara Soonyoung memeluknya, meredakan amarahnya, terlebih lagi saat Soonyoung mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Seakan-akan Jihoon adalah barang yang sangat berharga yang bisa pecah jika salah sentuh.

Soonyoung berpindah ke bibir atas Jihoon yang belum dijamahnya. Sama seperti bibir bawah Jihoon, dia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut juga. Melumatnya dengan sangat lembut.

Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Jihoon.

Tersenyum dengan sangat lembut dan tatapan mata teduh, Soonyoung menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Jihoon yang bersemu merah. Jihoon kini sedang melipat bibirnya ke dalam dengan mata yang tidak menatap ke Soonyoung.

Jihoon sedang malu,

"Tidak mau tidur?"

Jihoon mengangguk dengan pelan dan mulai kembali ke posisi sebelumnya saat Soonyoung belum datang, berbaring miring. Jihoon bisa merasakan pipi nya kembali memerah dan panas saat pinggangnya di lingkarkan oleh sepasang tangan. Soonyoung di belakang, memeluk Jihoon hangat dan melayangkan beberapa kecupan di sekitar leher dan belakang kepala Jihoon.

"Soonyoungie.. Jaljayo.."

Soonyoung tertawa kecil sebelum kembali mencium pucuk kepala Jihoon,

"Jaljayo, Jihoonie.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

" _ **Dino-ya, Nugu Aegi?"**_

" _ **Jeonghannie-hyung"**_

 _ **Tak cukup hanya sekali bertanya, maka Jeonghan kembali menanyakan hal yang sama,**_

" _ **Dino-ya, Nugu Aegi?"**_

" _ **Jeonghannie-hyung.."**_

 _ **Tidak, 2 kali bukan menjadi patokan, 'kan?**_

" _ **Dino-ya, Nugu Aegi?"**_

" _ **Jeonghannie-hyung"**_

" _ **Dino-ya, Nugu Aegi?"**_

 _ **Dino menatap Jeonghan sebentar dengan sangat kesal, " .Aegi.." Dino mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan penuh penekanan.**_

" _ **Dino-ya, Nugu Aegi?"**_

" _ **Ish. MOMO-NOONA AEGI!"**_

 _ **CTAKK! PLAKK!**_

" _ **RASAKAN ITU, PABBO-YA AEGI!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **ANjir si jihoon malah sok seksi sadar woy lo tuh uke .**_

 _ **Sorry yang minta seoksoo, mungkin chap 4 kali ya wkwk**_

 _ **Chap depan rencananya verkwan kekekek..**_

 _ **Mau dijdiin series nihhehehehe**_


End file.
